The present disclosure relates to modifying video content, and, more specifically, to detecting epilepsy risks in video content.
Epilepsy is the fourth most common neurological disorder in the United States. It can affect people of all ages and is characterized by unpredictable seizures, although it can cause other health problems as well. A potential epileptic trigger is visual in nature and can be caused by exposure to flashing lights, strobe lights, and/or saturation changes. These photosensitive conditions can occur in videos. Creators of video content may be unaware of the potential epilepsy risk of various video scenes. Likewise, viewers with epilepsy may be unable to predict which scenes may include epileptic triggers.